Come Wander With Me
by Tokyosketch
Summary: When he thinks about it, Luffy is like the sea, drawing people in, so fascinating in his nature, but also fearsome, dangerous, unpredictable, wild and simply a force to be reckoned with.


Come Wander With Me

It's a calm evening on the deck of the thousand sunny, the wind is blowing softly, warm, smelling like the sea.

It's quiet, he thinks, as he walks to the railing of the ship, so quiet it's unnerving. Law shakes his head at himself, he shouldn't be worried. Even the wildest, craziest and loudest pirates, have to rest sometime.

He leans over the railing, looking down into the ocean, sighing. He has been on guard here the whole time, the strawhat might act stupid and innocent, but Law has seen him fighting, he knows what Luffy is capable of. He knows that Luffy is driven by passion, by pure strength and his unwavering will to not be defeated. The strawhat is dangerous and Law would be a fool to underestimate him.

He is not going to be tricked into believing that Luffy is anything but a killing machine, acting on instinct and impulse in a fight.

Betrayal.

He is alone on a ship full of potential enemies, if Luffy would order his crew to fight him, he would lose pathetically. He is sure of is own abilities, but he knows that even if only the captain decided to take him on, it would be a hard fight.

A fight between him and the strawhat-crew. He knows he wouldn't survive that.

So letting his guard down was the last thing on his mind. But now, in the evening, when the sun is going down, the wind tousling through his hair, and the ship so untypically calm and quite, he can't help but let his posture relax a little bit.

A deep sigh makes his way out of his chest again, calming his bones, the tension ebbing away with each breath he takes.

This is good, he thinks, as he watches the sun going down, the silence only broken by the waves crashing against the ship.

No, his alliance partner isn't what he should agonize about right now, it's Dressrosa, Doflamingo, his plan, the factory, smile, his own crew, hopefully waiting for him save and-

"What are you thinking about?"

Pulled out of his thoughts, he looks at the younger captain, who obviously sneaked up on him, without him noticing. He should be more careful. "My crew"

"Oh" Luffy says, leaning next to him on the railing "You must miss them"

He just nods, and observes Luffy from the side. It's been a long time since he met someone so different.

He lets his eyes wander back to the glistening ocean in front of him.

When he thinks about it, Luffy is like the sea, drawing people in, so fascinating in his nature, but also fearsome, dangerous, unpredictable, wild and simply a force to be reckoned with.

He has seen Luffy when he is serious, when he is fighting for something he believes in. It's strange seeing him so carefree now, jumping around the ship, so happy and full of joy, when he knows what kind of person Luffy can be.

It's misleading.

"It's nice out here" Luffy says then, again, interrupting his thoughts "The others are all inside"

"It's quite" Law replies, watching as Luffy slides his signature strawhat from his head "Unusual for you guys, isn't it?"

Luffy laughs then, bright and happy, like a laugh coming from the sea "I like it when it's busy, when there is something to do"

He saved this boy back then and without him, Luffy probably wouldn't be here right now. While he didn't have a reason back then and says it's because he planned this alliance, he might knows the real reason now.

Back then, when Luffy hit one of the world nobles, he saw something in him. He saw emotions in the black eyes, like a storm, he saw a heart, full of courage and honesty, pure like the water, strong like a tsunami.

"This is the reason I became a pirate" Law mumbles then, maybe more to himself than to Luffy, as he looks at the sun drowning in the horizon, devoured by the water.

"Huh?" Luffy speaks up then "I thought you wanted to become the pirate king, too?"

"Yeah, of course" he answers, and doesn't elaborate what else he could have meant.

"It's the sea, isn't it?" the younger says then as he looks out at the wide ocean lying in front of them, and Law just nods, maybe a little surprised that Luffy gets it "It whispers to you"

He makes a noise in agreement "What does it say to you?"

Luffy turns towards him then, and they are close, and it should be weird, but it isn't. Why, he doesn't know.

"Come wander with me"

And Law breaths out as he feels something in his heart, because he does already, wandered with him, walked along his side the moment he met him, never left, even in the two years apart, he never did.

The sea led him here.

"It says the same to me"

Luffy blinks up at him, and nods in understanding. In the end they all are children of the sea, they came from waves, bound to the water, thirsty for the freedom it promises them.

It's when he hears a wave crashing, when the twilight makes the sun and sea melt together, until he can't tell the sky apart from the water, it's when he feels a salty breeze tingling along his skin, that he leans down, his hand sliding along Luffys cheek, as he pushes their mouths together into a soft kiss.

Luffy makes a sound in the back of his throat, his hands on Laws chest, just resting there, not pushing him away. He moves closer to the young captain, pressing him gently but firmly against the railing.

He breaks the kiss, Luffy is flushed, his cheeks rosy as he licks over his bottom lip, like he's chasing the taste of their kiss on his mouth.

Luffy really is like the sea, he thinks, as he leans down for another kiss, already sees Luffy tiptoeing to meet his mouth, and just like the sea, the ocean, the waves and the smell of saltwater, he would follow him anywhere.

Follow him even if it might drown him in the end.

* * *

Alright, this is really short and simple, just something I had on my mind. I might use this story to post some drabbles, like this one, or longer one shots, once in a while maybe.

Anyway, I hope you liked it, even if it's short (:


End file.
